


allhis

by kitteh



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteh/pseuds/kitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first story i did this for my friend whos a beliber the rest of my stores wont include justin unless you like it i dont mind harsh reviews cause i no my work sucks</p></blockquote>





	allhis

“Beep! Beep! Beep!” my alarm clock blared on and on until I hit the top. I hate getting up in the mornings, especially because it’s a Monday I sighed then smiled when I saw the sun. its going to be a nice day. The smile slowly faded when I rembered I had to go to a new school today I felt a little sick and nervous and scared my mind was going crazy screaming noooooo! I don’t know anyone! What if they don’t like me? What if they pick on me…beat me up……like they did at my old schools. Ive moved three times nothing seems to work. I pay them. I did there homework. But still they called me horrible names, dumped trash on me slammed me into lockers slapped me punched me and kicked me down. As I rember this I’m breathing fast ive realized that I’m having a mini freak out/panic attack. I climb out of bed and looked myself in my long length mirror. ‘ what’s so bad about me? Why do I have to be called fat and ugly?’. I let out a sad sigh. I have long curly brown hair and big green/blue eyes. I’m 5’6 and I wear a size 7 shoe. My brown hair looked hideous in the morning I’m not one of those girls who cried if they break a nail but I do care about how I look. I know I’m not as pretty as many of the girls who I got bullied by the beautiful blondes and gorgeous brunets whose looks looked like they’ve stepped out of a model catalog. I sighed and moved away from the mirror and to my bathroom and freshened up then I came out and looked for something decent to wear. Sometimes I dreamed that these clothes would turn me into someone beautiful like miley Cyrus or demi lovato my idols! I smirked , ‘I’m such an idiot’ I thought. I sighed ive found a tight top and pink sweat pants with matching flip-flops. I don’t care if I’m not all “dolled up” I smirk and think ‘demi says I’m beautiful even without makeup’ then I grab my hair brush and jump around the room singing, “boy you make me want to act like a girl comb my hair and wear high heels boy you-- -“  
“haillleeyyy?!” my mom called up. I blushed feeling like she just caught me. “Yea mom?! I’m up” I say while combing my hair “ok honey when your done come down and eat” she said. I rolled my eyes and set the brush down and sigh. My mother was always saying I need more meat on my bones. I tried to watch what I ate I didn’t want to get fat and then give them another reason to pick on me. My stomach grumbled “oh hush u” I said out loud. I ran down stairs and my mom handed me a plate full of pancakes, sausages, eggs, and bacon. It smelled so good and I wanted to devour it all but every time I thought that a image of me looking like a hippo pops in my head so I grabbed one piece of bacon. My mom narrowed her eyes. “I’m starting to get the feeling you don’t like my cooking..do you like my cooking sugar?” I gave her a small sweet smile then sighed “mom I’m mot really that hungry you no new school and all” I say holding up the one piece of bacon my mom took the plate and sat it down. Then she folded her arms and tapped her foot all the while staring at me for awhile “why am I not surprised Hailey hmmmm?! Ill tell you why is because your never hungry! Look at you your nothing but skin and bones. I need you to eat something Hun.” She looked sadly at me. I love my mom and I don’t want her sad her Italian accent is beautiful and it pierces the heart . she’s beautiful and sadly I look nothing like her and she’s been through all of this with me I just hate to see her worrying about me so I say, “mom its not even like that I eat ok don’t make it that big of a deal please stop worrying.” She patted my hand and gave a small sad smile “you no I only worry about you because Ti amo mia bellissima bambina (i love you my beautiful baby girl) I smile “ yes mom ti amo di (love you to). she looked at the clock and said “Hailey honey you should get going. You think you will have a good day? I look down at my feet not responding. She pulled me into a hug and I promised her that I would try to have a good day. I broke away and grabbed my bag off the counter and walked out the door. I was two blocks away when my bag vibrated I looked in it quizzically and there lyed an iphone with a text from my mom telling me she loved me and to heres a start to a good day. Ive set my mind. I’m changing in mot going to be the geeky nerdy girl who gets picked on and made fun of bullied because I don’t wear the latest fashion or no the latest gossip about the top celebrity (I mean if it were about miley or demi then lol) ive decided that im going to be strong these last two years will be the best no more running and moving these people will either like me for me or don’t like me at al humph.! By the time I was feeling good and I reached the school I looked around the school was huge and clean something I was not use to not a scrap of paper littered these floors I smiled. I went into the office and they were playing up to date music “made in the usa” by demi was playing this had to be a sign id have a good day. They even had the little peppermints which I gladly helped my self to. I love peppermints. A door opened and out stepped a brown haired girl with a name tag that read ‘selena gomez her age and 23’ her face automatically scrunched up looking at me with disgust im not a mean person but she looked like a chipmunk she should just stop. As if reading my thoughts she relaxed her face “ so YOU’RE THE new girl huh.?” As she said this she looked me up and down. I smile and reach my hand out and say “yes hi im Hailey” she looked at my hand like it was a rat the looked at me then back at my hand she pushed it away and said “eww sausage fingers” she thrusted some papers at me and said “look heres your schedule now go leave me alone” she flipped her hair. I gritted my teeth and thought ‘here we go’ a blonde came up to selena her tag said ‘tiffany her age and 24’ she looked at me and smiled a cat smile. “so you’re the new chick huh.? Word of advice watch your back and heres a fashion tip your ugly so keep looking disgusting” she said this all with a smile I ignored her ‘ what does the number mean?’ I asked this to change the direction of this convo to her maybe shed be happy she and selena smiled “it means how many guys you’ve fucked this year guys lke to know what there getting into lol but I know you can leave it blank virgin girl you will never be fuckable” she smiled her snake smile again I turned and walked away

**Author's Note:**

> first story i did this for my friend whos a beliber the rest of my stores wont include justin unless you like it i dont mind harsh reviews cause i no my work sucks


End file.
